


Out of My Control

by tentenshi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: AU Where V Can See and Rika Never Happened, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jumin For Once Yes Yes, Established Relationship, Except for V's Real Name, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Humor, Smut, You're Welcome, anyway v really likes to mess with jumin, spoiler free, who doesn't tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentenshi/pseuds/tentenshi
Summary: Jumin asks V an interesting question, resulting in an interesting situation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So..this small idea I had (namely, of Jumin bottoming for once) grew into this monstrous, completely self-indulgent thing. Some unsolicited porn of my favorite pairing for your soul. Hope you enjoy!

“How does it feel?” 

“How does what feel?” V asked his friend as he sipped his tea.

Which turned out to be a huge mistake. “Being on the receiving end when -” 

V choked on his tea, some of it sputtering out of his mouth - he could immediately read where this was going. It was embarrassing, but he was thankful it at least distracted Jumin from finishing that sentence as he leaned over and dutifully patted V’s back, waiting patiently for him to finish coughing. 

Yes, V was sure this spectacle would be infinitely less embarrassing than if Jumin had finished his sentence, especially with that earnest expression, his silver eyes boring into him. V nodded at Jumin once as thanks, a rosy tint spreading on his cheeks. He looked around the bustling coffee shop, and breathed a sigh of relief when he found that everyone else seemed to be too engrossed in their own affairs to pay much attention to them. Nevertheless, he lowered his voice when he spoke next. “W-what makes you want to know that all of a sudden? Especially now??” He glanced around pointedly. Leave it to Jumin to completely derail an innocent outing. 

Jumin shrugged, unfazed. “I just remembered, you seem to enjoy it quite a lot, so I was just curious.” V almost choked again, even though he wasn’t in the process of taking another drink. “Does it feel that good?” 

V looked at his friend - and lover, now, in amazement. All these years he’d known Jumin, and he was still constantly amazed at his demeanor. He was tempted to tease him now, the rest of the cafe momentarily forgotten. V leaned towards Jumin, resting his chin in his hand, pretending to think about it. “Only because it’s with you, Jumin.” 

V watched, amused, as Jumin’s face flushed ever so slightly, his expression going from curious to proud adoration, then finally deep thought. 

People thought Jumin was a robot, but V knew better, knew how far that was from the truth. Well, maybe he was more open with him because they’d been best friends since childhood, but V was sure that if anyone took the time to get to know him, they’d realize how - well, normal - Jumin was, at least in the sense that he had emotions just like everyone else, though he could be quite strange at times. Jumin was just good at hiding them most of the time, and V knew, with a sense of pride, that he had somehow let him into his shell. 

“What, did you want to try it and see for yourself?” V suggested, chuckling quietly. Highly unlikely, he knew, with how much Jumin loved being in control. Oh, V knew all too well, and thrived in it too, loved it almost as much as Jumin did. Letting someone else - not just anyone, someone he trusted and loved so completely it almost hurt - take control of his body, his pleasure, allowing him to just let go was a concept he was quite attached to. He was more than happy to give everything to Jumin, give everything he had, all that he was, and for Jumin to devour every bit of it. 

V would do anything for him, everything he possibly could. It made his heart sing every time he was reminded that Jumin would do the same. 

So it didn’t hurt to put it out there that he’d take a chance and turn it around if Jumin really wanted to. Besides, it would most likely be fruitless anyway.  


“Actually, yes, I would,” Jumin responded finally, leveling his gaze back at V. 

V almost choked again, for the third time in less than ten minutes. “W-what-?” he sputtered, unsure if he heard correctly. 

Jumin took a sip of his coffee, expression carefully neutral, if not slightly curious. “I said that I would like to try it, if you would oblige,” he said patiently. 

V narrowed his eyes, then widened them, clearly surprised. “You’re - you’re serious?” 

Jumin sighed, wondering why it was so difficult to make him understand. He wanted to know how V felt when he did it to him, and what made him so weak to it, so deliciously ruined for it beneath him and always begging for more, more. “Why wouldn’t I be?” 

V just shrugged, eyes still wide. 

“I trust you. If it’s you, I’m sure it will be as good as you make it out to be.” 

V’s pretty turquoise eyes widened still, but for a different reason. He flushed at the assumed compliment, and stood from his chair, eyes never leaving Jumin’s. 

Jumin smirked, standing and letting V grab his hand and pull him along. 

 

__________________ 

 

“J-Jihyun..” Jumin breathed, though to his credit, he’s neither whining nor begging…yet. 

It sends blazing heat straight to V’s crotch nonetheless. V groaned in frustration, even though, for once, it wasn’t him leaned forward on his knees on the bed. 

Jumin looked amazing like this, so deliciously seductive, his body facing away but angled up towards V as if it were a starving flower, and V was the sun. 

Needless to say, V now saw the appeal in this position, realized why Jumin seemed to lose himself like this while V usually did the same on the opposite end. The power it gave him was intoxicating, and, usually one to disregard the concept, V found that he didn’t not like it. 

Seeing Jumin spread out before him, gorgeously supple ass pointing up at him enticingly and swallowing his fingers in addicting, mesmerizing wet heat might do that to a man. 

“Jumin, if you keep saying my name, I’m gonna come early.” V paused his movement and removed his other hand from Jumin’s hip to palm himself over his underwear. God, it wouldn’t be much longer. Precum was soaking through the fabric, and he pleaded with himself to wait. “And I want to know what you feel like around me,” he added, slightly breathless himself as he struggled to take his hand off of his clothed arousal, nowhere near ready to part with the needed friction. V replaced his hand on Jumin’s bare hip, his grip much tighter to try to anchor himself, and continued scissoring the fingers within Jumin. 

Jumin rolled his hips back to tease him, and V was sure he was trying to kill him. Of course Jumin would still be an enormous tease, no matter what position he was in. “Then why are you taking so long?” Jumin ground out between breaths, turning his head to meet V’s eyes with a smirk. 

Even with his grey eyes watery, he still looked challenging. And absolutely beautiful, V thought. V swallowed, mouth suddenly very dry. “I don’t want to hurt you, love, this is your first time.” Jumin snorted, but V leaned down to press his lips against Jumin’s lower back to make his point. “You act like you don’t take a lot longer with me just to tease me,” he added with a smirk of his own, his lips still against Jumin’s smooth, moist skin. 

Jumin huffed and turned back to the pillow in front of him, shivering when V continued trailing kisses further down, over his cheeks and the backs of his thighs, V’s lips burning into his skin. V’s fingers never stopped thrusting, spreading him all the while. 

“Remember my first time?” V said against Jumin’s cheek, biting the satisfyingly ample flesh before laving the marks his teeth made. 

Jumin shuddered, whether from the memory or from V’s ministrations, even he wasn’t sure. 

V chuckled lowly. “It felt like hours before you finally let me have you.” 

Jumin adjusted to lay his face over his arm, biting his lip. "Of course not,“ he retorted. "You weren’t the only one who couldn’t wait.” He was almost sure he was ready; what at first felt slightly uncomfortable now made the rest of his body tingle. How long has it been? 

“Jihyun,” he gritted again, his hips bucking back on their own when instead of responding, V pushed his fingers in deep and let go of his hip to reach forward and teasingly stroke his erection, with just the tips of his lithe fingers. “Jihyun, come on, I think I’m ready.” 

“Mm, maybe you’re right.” V laughed when Jumin’s back arched in response to him curling his fingers. 

Still, he wasn’t begging, or whining. 

V, amazed, continued his movement, slowing his pace considerably. “But Jumin, don’t you always go on about how important manners are?” His other hand continued its lazy stroke on Jumin’s cock, leaking deliciously onto his hand. V bit his lip to keep in the guttural groan rising up from deep within his chest, his own erection stirring until he was sure he’d never been so hard in his life. It hurt just to think about it, but he continued neglecting himself with the appetizing reward of teasing Jumin. 

Jumin had never known his friend could be so cruel. Quiet, laid back, gentle, selfless V, his best and only friend ever since he could remember, was trying to make him beg? Jumin, too prideful and determined, only angled his ass up higher, looking back at V with a somewhat shaky yet still effective smirk. “I’m not the only one who can’t wait,” he repeated, his baritone voice slightly altered and breathless, yet again, still effective. 

Two could play at this game, and V should know better than to challenge Jumin on his first try at this. 

V smiled back knowingly, curling his fingers again on his next thrust, just for a little revenge before he raised his white flag. “Not this time, huh?” He slid over the head of Jumin’s cock with his thumb as he pulled his fingers out, and Jumin let out a quiet, obviously strained growl. “Well, we have a lot of time. Turn over please, love; I want to see your face.” 

Jumin grudgingly obeyed and flipped onto his back, his face warming further. His heart burst in his chest and his body burned at the breathtaking sight of V, his soft turquoise hair slightly mussed, matching eyes unbelievably big, unbelievably beautiful even as glazed with lust as they were now, pupils dilated with desire. His exposed chest and shoulders, pale and subtly toned, were beaded with sweat. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Jumin breathed in admiration. 

V blushed, the scarlet washing over his face only making him all the more alluring. Jumin always showered him with sincere compliments, but he’d never get used to it. “You should see yourself,” V replied, characteristically deflecting the compliment. 

Though he had a point. Jumin looked stunning - he always did, but how he looked then sent V’s body and mind in a frenzy. Silky black hair in a somehow seductive disarray, eyes half-lidded and dark with desire, though watery, like molten steel, framed with long dark lashes. His usually pale skin flushed, covered in sweat, positioned so nicely for V, as if even his entire body was asking for him. 

It ignited something deep within V, something almost animalistic, something he’d never felt before. 

He might not have been able to make Jumin beg this time, but his body looked like it was, and that was enough for now. He didn't know how much longer he could wait. 

V reached for the lube again, slicking his still-moist fingers, and Jumin breathed a quiet sigh of relief, hoping V didn’t notice. But, instead of coating his cock like Jumin expected, V smiled almost menacingly, before pushing three fingers back into Jumin without warning, making his back arch from the bed, gasping. 

Jumin had never seen this side of his friend. His heart hammered in his chest; he didn’t not like it, either. 

Without much thought or hesitation, V leaned forward and gripped the base of Jumin’s cock with his other hand, V positioning between his legs to take the steadily leaking head into his mouth. 

“Jihyun, what are you-“ Jumin breathed, but cut himself off with a delicious moan when V relaxed his jaw and took him in further, timing the bobbing of his head with the thrusting of his fingers, reaching for the spot that made Jumin keen. Jumin had never felt anything like it, his pleasure mounting overwhelmingly fast. His hand automatically came up to bury itself into V’s silken turquoise hair. 

Going down on Jumin was never an easy task, but V took it in stride, gladly taking the familiar discomfort in exchange for the lovely sounds he knew Jumin would make. V loved to give, in more ways than one, and he enjoyed being able to pleasure Jumin like this. 

Jumin could see the mischievous glimmer in V’s bright eyes, the same look he had whenever he teased Jumin to achieve a rare blush. Though by now, Jumin associated it with V trying to embarrass him - which no one could do except V because of how well he knew Jumin (and even V only succeeded half the time because of how earnest Jumin always was), Jumin secretly loved that look. And now, it’d be associated with something else entirely. 

V suddenly pulled off almost all the way, only to flick his tongue at the head, licking along the frenulum, then bob back down, hitting the back of his throat, his tongue working in all the places he’s learned drove Jumin crazy, his teeth grazing lightly. True to V’s expectance, Jumin positively growled, his hips bucking up on their own and almost choking V, if he hadn’t foreseen it and placed a firm hand where Jumin’s thigh and hip meet. 

“J-Jihyun, I’m gonna-“ Jumin gasped, and he could swear he saw amusement flicker in V’s eyes as he swallowed down his length. 

Jumin was so unbearably close, his body wound so tight it was almost painful. V seemed to sense this, and he moaned around his mouthful, the sound vibrating through Jumin and making him tingle down to the tips of his toes. V took him in as far as he could without choking, his eyes watery with exertion but determined, simultaneously reaching further with his fingers before crooking them into the right spot. 

V finally coaxed Jumin over the edge, Jumin crying his name out brokenly, body taut and clenching, hips stuttering beneath V’s hand, muscles convulsing around his fingers. Jumin’s own fingers tightened painfully in V’s hair as he shuddered and spilled down V’s throat, V dutifully swallowing it down, savoring his taste. 

When Jumin relaxed entirely, V pulled off slowly, his fingers giving one last, teasing thrust before withdrawing. Jumin made a sound akin to a whine (but not quite, to his credit) due to his oversensitivity. V wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, licking his lips for good measure, and sat back on his heels to admire his handiwork with a smirk. “I couldn’t help myself,” he said sincerely. Who could blame him? Jumin was the picture of ecstasy. “I’m sorry.” 

Jumin threw an arm over his face, recovering his strength, his breath ragged and his hair sticking to his skin. Only V would say sorry for going down on someone, he thought, which made him smile. “What about you?” He sat up a little on his elbows, eyeing the bulge in V’s briefs, emphasized by the darker wet spot in the fabric. 

V chuckled. “Don’t worry about me, love.” He reached forward to trail his drying fingers up the hard lines of Jumin’s stomach, delighting at Jumin’s little shiver. “As soon as you’re ready, I plan to make you do that again.” 

His voice was dangerously low and promising, and it sent a tingle shooting up Jumin’s spine. Jumin felt the familiar beginnings of arousal stir in his gut once again, and offered V his own smirk. “Good.” 

Jumin sat up all the way, almost fully recovered, and closed the distance between their faces. V made an effort to keep the kiss gentle, slow, sweet, to not overwhelm Jumin so soon, but it was Jumin who escalated it further after only a moment. Soon, their tongues and teeth were clashing with their sudden urgency. V’s fingers found Jumin’s nipples and tweaked them to attention, Jumin gasping into his mouth while he cupped V over his underwear, swallowing V’s groan. 

They pulled apart only for the necessity of breathing, sucking each other’s air into starving lungs before colliding again, Jumin’s hand reaching beneath V’s waistband to stroke him directly. V involuntarily bucked into his touch, to Jumin’s delight. 

Jumin only realized he’d wrapped his legs around V’s waist when they pulled away once more, and V ground his clothed arousal against his bare and still slightly sensitive ass, making them moan in unison and Jumin’s cock to twitch to attention once again. 

“Jumin,” it was V’s turn to breathe the other's name. “I can’t wait any longer.” 

Jumin only nodded, at a loss for words for once, eyes glazed and body buzzing with anticipation. 

Finally V freed himself from the constraint of his last item of clothing. Jumin watched him spring free and almost salivated, eyes raking his body and watching the subtle muscles in his long limbs flex as he reached for the lube again and thoroughly coated himself. Their eyes met and V offered a small, almost innocent smile, so beautiful and contradictory to his current act that Jumin’s heart fluttered. Jumin laid back on the bed before he could get a heart attack. 

V prodded Jumin’s hole once again with a wet finger to make sure not to hurt him. Jumin tightened his legs around him impatiently, pulling him closer, and V chuckled, hovering over him. “Ready, then?” 

Jumin made a face that said ‘obviously’, and V laughed again, the sound light and airy, breathless, as he lined himself up with his hand, the other coming up to brush the hair out of Jumin’s face. Jumin could be really adorable sometimes. 

V inched himself into Jumin, gasping at the incredibly tight wet heat, drawing him in readily, pulling. V groaned, his fingers finding purchase in Jumin’s hips to stop himself from going in all at once so as not to hurt him. It was his first time, he reminded himself. He needed to hold back. But God, Jumin felt so unbelievably good around him, he’s never had such a hard time keeping calm, such a hard time not wanting to be selfish. 

“F-fuck, Jumin, you feel incredible.” His voice was hoarse, tense with restraint against Jumin’s throat as he settled his face in the crook of his neck. 

“I hope you didn’t expect any less,” Jumin replied, cheeky as ever, though he felt a strange sort of pride at making calm, gentle V resort to cursing. He squirmed a little at the intrusion – it wasn’t particularly bad, just different from his fingers. Hotter, more filling, and he couldn’t help but mirror V’s groan. 

V scoffed, amused at how Jumin could keep his attitude even in the situation he was in. “Of course not, darling.” 

V continued feeding his length into Jumin, the pace agonizing for them both, until V’s hips were flush with Jumin’s spectacular ass and he stopped to ensure he had time to adjust. 

But V heard a sound he’d never heard before: Jumin whimpered. 

V looked up at Jumin, pretty eyes wide with surprise, the irresistible sound already locked into his memory and replaying over and over in his head. 

Jumin was surprised at himself over the sound as well, but a different feeling overwhelmed his embarrassment and possible snide remark to hide it, until the only thing he knew, his only thought, was that he wanted, needed V, and he wanted, needed him to move. 

“Move. Now.” His voice came out a rough growl, easily compensating for the previous whine, sending shivers down V’s spine. 

V would have liked to make Jumin whine some more, but he was in no position to refuse him, aching for it just as much as he was. Next time. For now, he was amazed, again, at how Jumin maintained his authoritative attitude even in the position he was in, despite the little slip-up. Wasting no time, V gripped Jumin’s thighs wrapped around either side of his waist, and pulled out almost all the way before thrusting fluidly back in, testing the waters. 

Jumin responded nicely, moaning openly, worries about his reputation thrown aside, cock twitching and leaking onto his belly, a picturesque sight indeed. 

V thrust in again, slow and deep, letting out a low, husky moan and eliciting another almost frustrated growl from Jumin. 

Jumin’s fingers clutched onto V’s bare back, his other hand firmly latched onto V’s ass cheek, pulling him closer, closer, yet still unsatisfied. 

V never knew Jumin could be so clingy. He loved it. 

With another slow, fluid thrust, V grunted softly, littering Jumin’s neck and collar with open-mouthed kisses and nips, his breathing erratic and hot against Jumin’s even hotter skin. 

Jumin’s fingers flew up from his back to the back of his head, gripping turquoise hair to pull his face up to his. Stormy grey eyes met equally churning teal ones before Jumin’s open mouth found V’s and thoughts were lost to a heated kiss. V rolled his hips all the while, and their moans mixed before they were swallowed down. 

Jumin was the one to pull away, only to hold V's head close to his and bite out, "Jihyun, faster." His teeth found the flesh of V's ear and nipped. "Don't hold back," he added darkly.  


His voice was throaty, unbelievably deep, unbelievably smooth. It sent electric tremors throughout V's body, his words sinking into his skin. It was a command. 

V had no time or room for thought to ponder about the fact that Jumin still had authority from under him. When V lifted his head, the sweetness always present in his eyes was gone, replaced with something much more dangerous. 

Jumin smiled back wickedly. It was something he'd never seen on him before, and V wore it very well. Yes, you can be greedy, he thought, much more greedy. After all, it had always been him being greedy with V, as if he didn’t already have everything he could ever want in the palm of his hand. He wanted to give himself the way V always did; he could appreciate the change every now and again, even if he had to command V to have his way with him. 

So selfless, he had to be told to indulge himself. Jumin still often wondered what he did to deserve someone like V. 

It was as if a switch had been flipped. V finally, finally let himself go, sitting up all the way, adjusting to better piston his hips into Jumin, setting a punishing pace and giving Jumin no time to mourn the loss of his warmth hovering over him. His grip on Jumin's thighs was vicelike, sure to leave marks on the pale skin later on, lifting Jumin's hips off the bed as he rocked with each quick but deep, rough stroke that sent shocks of pleasure coursing through his entire body. 

Jumin's mind reeled and went blank save for the hot, blossoming pleasure pooling in his stomach and growing with each rough thrust, V's touch grounding him. The room filled with the lewd sounds of wet skin slapping against wet skin, their moans combining perfectly and bouncing off the walls. 

Subconsciously, Jumin searched out for V's warmth, weakly lifting himself up on shaky elbows. V had enough presence of mind to catch him before he fell back on the bed, hands flying from Jumin's thighs to his smooth, toned back, allowing Jumin to wrap his arms around his neck and his head to fall forward onto V’s shoulder. 

V welcomed the new position without pause, snapping his hips up into Jumin and making his back arch unconsciously, his usually velvety voice breaking on his name, which only spurred V on more. V lost himself in his frantic rhythm, chasing his release as if his life depended on it, as if the answers to all the problems in the world relied on how fast and deep he could bury himself into Jumin’s tight, welcoming hole. 

His fingernails scraped across Jumin’s back, the sudden pain startling Jumin but giving him a burst of well-needed energy. Jumin bit into V’s shoulder, hard, in retaliation, making V wince in pain before Jumin covered the area with his tongue in apology, gently sucking on his salty-sweet skin. 

V groaned in response to Jumin’s lazy love bites, but felt himself tense, and faltered; he was very close. He was surprised he could even last this long with the way Jumin was being – he guessed all that teasing Jumin constantly subjected him to had benefitted his stamina. V finally paused, only to lay Jumin back down, as gently as he could in his haste to continue in their previous position. 

V wanted to see his face. Wanted to see how utterly wrecked he could leave Jumin, who was always so put together, always in control, wanted to see Jumin unravel and lose himself beneath him. 

He had never felt anything so powerful in his life as this desire. He would have been terrified if it didn’t excite him so much because Jumin, even in his state, silently urged him on, his half-lidded silver eyes glimmering knowingly. 

V supported himself over Jumin with his forearms on either side of him as he continued pounding into him, groaning at each relentless thrust. 

Jumin mirrored each moan with his own, hips bucking up and down of their own accord to meet V’s thrusts. For once in his life, Jumin hardly had any control, not even of his own body as he writhed beneath V, and he was surprised to find that he didn’t mind it, letting himself go and into V’s capable hands. 

One of which found his hair and tugged up to keep his face in V’s view, the other grasping his cock firmly. Jumin’s back arched as V once again timed his strokes with his thrusting, and lights dotted Jumin’s vision, already blurred with welled tears. 

Jumin’s fingers found and gripped V’s back and ass firmly, stinging V, but seeing Jumin come apart so close to him was enough to make him forget the pain. 

One, two, three thrusts, fast and hard, into a spot V now committed to memory, accompanied by the same number of pumps, and Jumin was coming again, completely gone, eyes rolled back into his head, spurting out onto his stomach and consequently V’s. The world shifted on its axis and Jumin experienced complete and utter bliss, fireworks bursting beneath his eyelids. Shuddering and writhing and convulsing, V’s name loud but still broken on his lips, garbled - the only thing he knew how to say in that moment, completely adrift in his pleasure. 

V didn’t have much time to enjoy the show before he was coming, too, unable to hold back any longer with the way Jumin’s muscles tightened and contracted around him. “Ju-min-“ he bit out, his voice barely above a whisper, gasping between the two simple syllables as the tight bubble in his stomach burst, wave after wave of mind-numbing pleasure racking through him, sapping the strength from his limbs, taking the air from his lungs. V tried his best to fuck Jumin through both their orgasms, but his thrusts were weakened, erratic, shallow as he spilled his seed into Jumin, who let out one last, breathy moan at the feeling of V pulsing, releasing inside him. V's head fell onto Jumin’s shoulder and his fingers loosened around his hair. 

 

_______________________ 

 

V collapsed on top of Jumin, no longer able to support his weight, pressing their sticky torsos together, both of them gasping for breath. Jumin found it a little harder to breathe, but he didn’t move, not wanting to disturb V; it was fine if it wasn’t suffocating. 

Still recovering, Jumin absentmindedly ran his fingers through V’s hair, the soft strands damp with sweat. They stayed in each other’s arms for a few minutes, regaining their strength, V’s face burrowing into Jumin’s shoulder to breathe him in. 

V didn’t bother to lift his head, only leaning his forehead on Jumin’s shoulder and looking down to where they were still connected, as he pulled out slowly, hissing quietly at the sensitivity. When he finally lifted his head, it was to plant a kiss at the corner of Jumin’s mouth, which quirked up at the sweet gesture. “I love you,” V murmured against his jaw, voice gruff with wear. 

Jumin smiled, humming out a reply. 

V wasn’t bothered by Jumin not saying it back. Jumin only returned it half the time, making it all the more impactful. V didn’t say it to get one in return, after all – he said it to remind Jumin, and to express the emotions constantly roiling inside him. And Jumin knew exactly when to verbally remind him back, though he spoke louder through his actions than his words, and was already constantly acting out his love. 

Once his pulse and breathing steadied enough not to be alarming, V rolled off of Jumin and onto his side, facing him. Jumin immediately missed his warmth and comforting weight on his chest, shivering at the cool air hitting his moistened skin. 

V's smile was enough to warm him back up from the inside out, his light blue eyes, almost transparent, returned to their usual state of gentle kindness with a hint of playfulness. "Was it as good as I made it out to be?" V quoted directly. 

Jumin chuckled, a soft rumbling sound that was music to V's ears. He cherished Jumin's laughter. "Much better," he answered honestly, reaching out to caress V's cheek, and V leaned into his touch. 

He was so gorgeous, it took Jumin's breath away again. It was still daytime, and the blinds were only drawn haphazardly, the light peeking in through the cracks of V's apartment. The way it highlighted V's hair, twinkled in his eyes, made the beads of sweat on his body glisten along with the few scattered marks across his chest and neck, had Jumin staring in complete awe and adoration. He would never tire of him. He found it amusing that the one who had an affinity for capturing stunning images was always a stunning image himself, yet never believed it no matter how many times Jumin would try to prove it to him. 

"And how do you feel?" Jumin said finally, brow raised in amusement. 

It was V's turn to laugh, a gentle sound that warmed Jumin and always made him want to do anything he could just to hear it. "That was a complete power trip; I see why you're a natural." He winked, making Jumin's heart flutter. Then his eyes widened with sudden realization, and he propped himself up on an elbow, reaching out to touch the fresh red marks on Jumin's upper body. "Did I hurt you? Was it too m-?" 

Jumin silenced him with a finger to his lips. "I'm fine. It's nothing compared to what I've put you through before, I'm sure." V flushed slightly at that, but nodded. "You did well." His blush deepened at the praise. 

Still, V sat up to inspect the damage, his blush darkening, if even possible. Red marks in the unmistakable shape of V's mouth littered the smooth and otherwise flawless pale skin on Jumin's neck, collarbones, shoulders, chest. There were even some in the shape of V's fingers scattered across Jumin's strong thighs. 

And Jumin looked as stunning as ever, if not more so with V's marks prominent against his fair skin. V couldn't deny that it gave him a thrill, even if no one would be able to see them – well, except maybe those on his neck, but that was almost accidental and could be hidden with a well-placed collar – he always tried not to leave them where they could be seen, as there was Jumin's public image to consider, but he'd really gotten carried away this time. V couldn't even remember making half of those marks, but he couldn't bring himself to regret them. 

He’d succeeded in reducing Jumin into a wreck, his black hair damp and unruly, his eyes bright and almost wild, watery, eyelids drooping, his chest heaving with effort just to breathe, and not to mention Jumin’s own fluid coating his skin. 

He’d succeeded in reducing Jumin Han into a ruin. V let that sink in, a small shiver passing over his body at the mere thought. 

After taking a long look at Jumin, feasting his eyes and Jumin thoroughly enjoying the attention, V moved forward to press another chaste kiss to Jumin's lips, reaching out to swipe two long fingers across the subtle but ever-present ridges on Jumin's stomach to scoop up some of the viscous liquid gathered there. When he pulled away from Jumin, V made sure to lock eyes with him as he brought his sullied digits to his mouth and sucked on them, letting his tongue slide out from between his lips to give a few extra licks, letting out a satisfied hum. 

"You always taste delicious, Jumin," V said, for the sole purpose of bringing out that blush creeping up on Jumin's cheeks, though he meant every word, letting Jumin's unique taste spread over his tongue. He smiled teasingly. 

Jumin swallowed and averted his gaze, afraid he would get aroused again. Though he had recovered by now, exhaustion was catching up to him, which was unusual. He could normally go for more, but he guessed it had something to do with being on the receiving end this time. V certainly wasn’t helping matters with his torturous teasing. 

Jumin moved to lift his now extremely heavy body up off the bed, to find something to clean himself up with and go to the bathroom, but V kept him in place with a gentle but firm hand on his chest. 

Warmth always blossomed where he touched, Jumin thought, smiling inwardly. “Wait. Stay here,” V said, eyes since shifting from mischievous to concerned. 

Jumin nodded once and complied, secretly relieved. He flopped back down on the bed unceremoniously, far too tired to care about being graceful. 

V smiled and disappeared into the bathroom across the room. Jumin heard the sound of running water as he closed his eyes contentedly, and then a louder, heavier flow of water, which he assumed to be the bath. 

V returned a moment later with a dampened rag. His own chest and stomach were cleaned, but overall he was in the same state as when he’d left, still completely naked though his skin had dried, hair tousled, smile still in place. He came to Jumin’s side to wipe up the mess, as Jumin had always done for him, teasing all the while, but V wasn’t that cruel. He’d had his fun and got Jumin to make sounds he’d never made before, and if the warm reception was any indication, there would be a repeat at some point. 

Jumin didn’t look at him, and V only chuckled, understanding. Jumin really was like a child sometimes, so prideful. V found it adorable. 

When he finished, V slung the towel over his shoulder and held his arms out to Jumin. 

Jumin looked at him now, brows furrowing in obvious puzzlement. 

V laughed. So cute. “Your muscles are gonna be really sore for a while, but we still have to clean this out,” he explained from experience, patting the inside of one of Jumin’s thighs. “Let me carry you.” 

Jumin’s eyes widened in understanding, and he shook his head stubbornly. “No.” 

“You’re not really in any position to refuse, love.” V shook his own head, sighing. Jumin really was so childish. “Let me take care of you too, once in a while.” With that, V hoisted Jumin up into his arms, adjusting to carry him bridal-style. 

Jumin didn’t put up much of a fight – only because he was uncharacteristically exhausted, and knew how V loved to dote on him, though he never needed it. So really it was for V's sake. Not because he enjoyed it in the least. Though how V managed to still look as gorgeous as always even from this angle was a mystery to him. 

And, Jumin couldn’t help but note that V seemed to be holding his weight without much effort. V was a few centimeters shorter than Jumin, and his build was lankier, but apparently he had more strength than he liked to display. 

Jumin cracked a small smile, because that was so very like V. 

"There's no one else here, no need to be shy," V had been teasing in that soft, playful voice, before looking down and spotting the smile Jumin tried to conceal. "What are you smiling about?" 

Jumin cleared his throat. "Nothing." V reached the bathroom and slowly lowered himself to his knees at the side of the tub. "Do not ever speak of this," Jumin said, hoping his voice conveyed enough authority despite his position. 

V chuckled through the thrill Jumin's demanding voice always gave him, carefully depositing Jumin into the tub of warm water and reaching over to turn the faucet off, setting the towel on his shoulder to the side. "Yes, yes, of course," V replied, watching Jumin settle into a position on one side and sigh contentedly as his body relaxed. V climbed into the other side and crossed his legs, running a wet hand through his hair and admiring the view of Jumin submerged in steaming water up to his chest, head resting against the edge of the tub, eyes closed. A playful smile danced on V's lips, the mischief back in his eyes, which were trained intently on Jumin, anticipating his reaction, before adding, "My princess." 

V shivered when Jumin's eyes snapped open and fixed him with a threateningly predatory look. 

"..Jihyun..." A warning. Jumin's voice, as velvety as always, fluid in V's ears, was enticingly dark with threats and promises that V knew he would keep. 

V bit his lip to contain a moan, daring to raise his eyebrow in challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> surprise, surprise, this is my first fic! Well, I've always been writing for my fandoms, but this is the first one that I've actually ~finished~ and shared!
> 
> Feedback is much appreciated, or just yell at me about Jumin/V because I love them with my entire heart and soul and they deserve the entire world. I have this headcanon that they tease each other to no end, and I think V in Jumin's route proves that they have a lot of similarities despite appearing to be polar opposites; example, V is also savage af, like Jumin (see: his remark about Sarah and her dress, which I'm still laughing about).
> 
> Also, I apologize if the climax (pun totally intended, I'm not even gonna deny it) and ending seem a little lacking aghhh idk how to end things properly
> 
> And I didn't realize when you posted stuff here the format would change, so the emphasis on some words I worked hard for are GONE AND I'M TOO TIRED TO FIX THEM NOW I'M SORRY
> 
> [tentenwrites.tumblr.com](http://tentenwrites.tumblr.com/) \- hmu!!~


End file.
